Amelia and the Basalisks tooth
by Santhor
Summary: This just a short childrens story i wrote. i dont know if I am going to finish it or not ywt. I was just hoping that some people could read it over and give me any advice that may help it sound better. For example, is the style of writing confusing and su


Amelia and the Basilisks tooth.

"Are you the type of person that believes in the afterlife?"

"If you are then you probably believe in the existence of devils and angels as well."

"Maybe you're the type of person that believes in a kingdom that floats in the clouds."

"A place inhabited by thousands upon thousands of little people with fluffy white wings and small golden halos that hover above their heads. If you are then I'm assuming that if you believe in a place of harmony then you must also believe in a world engulfed in hellish flames filled with the echoes of murderous screams and a vile stench that would kill all whom be as unfortunate to be around."

"People for thousands of years have asked the question, does heaven and hell really exist? Is it just a myth, a joke, something that somebody made up one day because they were bored, or could it actually be true. It would be wonderful to find out if such a place existed, eternal bliss, never ending happiness, to be able to see all the people you have lost in the real world. But if you did find out that heaven existed, wouldn't that mean that there was also a hell?"

"After all how can there be one but not the other?"

"After all isn't this world filled with both love and hate?"

"Unfortunately nobody will ever know the truth to these questions, even if you could find the answers, would you really want to know?"

"To be honest with you I never really believed in any of that devil/angel or heaven and hell mumbojumbo. I don't want to offend anyone out there that does just so happen to be highly religious or even get into a debate over the matter; I simply am not a believer. However I haven't always been like that. A few years ago an event took place in my life, an event that changed my entire view on the theory, and especially the theory of angels. I know that the words "_life changing"_ are thrown around everywhere lately but if you'd care to listen to my story I think you would agree that the events that took place only 10 years ago are something to really listen to, as they might change your life to."

"Well then, if you are interested and have time then please make your self comfortable and I will begin my story from the beginning."

Now then where should I start?"

I guess it all started in the kingdom of light. I'm pretty sure that you know of it, people of this age call it heaven but you can call it whatever you like."

Years ago, there lived an angel, deep within the Kingdom of Light. Not the type of angel that you and I imagine though, this angel was different.

Her hair was long and white, her skin a pale blue with eyes that shone a bright green that resembled the color of a calm Atlantic sea She had _no_ glossy white wings upon her back nor did she have a golden halo that would float atop her head, these types of angel are only told of in myths and fairytales. This was a _real_ Angel and her name was Amelia.

Like most Angels in the Kingdom Amelia was an honest and quiet child. Perfect in almost everyway. She would never tell a lie or even raise her voice as to express anger, as acts as these were forbidden by the Counsel of the Kingdom. Although such things may have been forbidden, it was but only a spoken law of the land, as the people did not need such hateful emotions in their lives nor did they have anything as to fuel such feelings. So in the end the law was an unwritten one that would live on forever.

Punishment to did not exist in this place. It would be absurd to think. Such a word as punishment was never needed since all living spirits in the realm were pure. Hate would never gain access and work its evil magic in such a place.

It would be safe to say that the Kingdom of Light was truly a wondrous place. A world of continual peace, a safe haven for all that live within.

A world much unlike our own in where hateful wars are fought between thousands and death walks the streets of our towns, anyone no matter how good their lives may be would be grateful as to witness such a world as the Kingdom of Light.

Amelia was sitting in the garden amongst the hundreds of trees.

It was snowing as usual, but she didn't mind, she liked the snow.

As she lay out her hand the snow slowly accumulated within her palm. It was warm to the touch, not cold at all. She watched the snow fall gently from the branches of the Acacia tree as its branches gave out to the weight of the snow. It drifted slowly to the ground from left to right like a falling feather and began to cover her, blending smoothly with the color of her hair and long white dress.

Then, something caught her eye. A glimmer within the crystal like leafs of the holy tree. Her eyes widened then narrowed as to focus on the object above.

Bored of snow, she got to her feet and reached for orange ball shaped treasure that she had decided to seize, but to her misfortune she was betrayed by her height and unable to seize that what she wanted. Time past as she attempted to grab the fruit from the tree, minutes maybe hours, time didn't exist in this realm so whose to know how long she had been there. She remembers the words of her father.

"The fruit of the Acacia tree is a delicacy to savior, you will find the most delicious fruit at the highest tops of the tree, I wonder if you can reach it?"

Thoughts of her father quickly disappeared as she turned her head left to right. Nobody was around, nobody could help her, it was quiet in the garden but more so than usual. She could see the giant golden castle walls from where she stood and the large white castle that stood within. Light from above struck the castle revealing its full beauty, its blue and gold brick shone brightly for miles across the land for all to see. The four large towers surrounding the main building looked spectacular in the midst of the light, but this was a sight that Amelia had seen once too often and her attention quickly turned back to that of the orange fruit.

After time had past Amelia decided to give up on the fruit that lay within the treetops. She took a deep breath and accepted the fact that it was not meant to be, so she simply left it where it hung never to bother its harmony again.

As she lay flat in the snow she watched the sky. It changed slowly for different shades of blue and sometimes a pale shade of purple. She closed her eyes and began to dream of a land where the fruit of the Acacia covered the hills and mountains for miles around. The dream made her smile, she imagined living inside a house made completely out of orange fruit and inviting her angel friends in for a tea party and then later skipping in the wood of infinite Acacia trees.

However her dream of frolicking in a field with sweet fruit was short lived as she heard the sound of a chime in her head. Her father was calling her to the castle.

Her father had called her to the main dinning room of the castle. It was rich with blue crystal that seemed to hang from the ceiling, unaffected by gravity. A bright yellow light that seemed to emit from the very life of the room made the room visible and a sight to behold. She walked without haste and took her seat beside her father and a great feast began.

Six large men sat around the table. Each looked even more magnificent than the last. They wore long white robes like her fathers and each wore a golden hairpin to hold back there long flowing white hair. Their skin was much like Amelia's, only darker and older. They were the wisest in the kingdom and known as the council of Light.

The men quickly started the feast and begun tucking in. The sight was one to be beheld. The table was long and wide and made of a material much like marble but soft to touch and with dim brightness that felt as if it was filling the room with peace.

Many types of food could be seen from where Amelia sat and hot steam rose from the different types of meat that were present. Meat was the best way to describe the delicacy that lay before Amelia, as their food was not actually food but more a type of energy that took the form of food.

"What did you do today Amelia" asked her father.

"I tried to take the fruit from the Acacia tree, but failed." She replied softly.

Her father closed his eyes and gave a nod and that would be the end of there discussion for the rest of the day.

"Your daughter seems to be growing into a fine lady." Said one of the men at the table.

"She should make a good guardian someday." He added.

"Thank you for your kindness Zachary, I hope you are right." Her father replied, but did not take a moment to glance at his daughter and filled his glass with wine."

It wasn't long before the members of the counsel fell into deep discussion of political debates about the never-ending war between heaven and hell over the human world. But Amelia didn't mind, she closed her ears and mind and simply ate the meal.

The meeting last for hours after the food had been eaten but Amelia sat quietly with her eyes closed until the ending of the service.

"Thank you gentleman for today, your insights have been most helpful to us all." Said her father.

"I hope we will be able to find a way to make the world a better place together."

"Well said Master Renaud." Applauded a man with extremely dark blue skin.

At that the meeting was called to and end and the men returned to their daily duties and Amelia with them to bedroom to sleep.

The story in which I have just told was the average day of Amelia. Innocent and carefree. She was told by her father that one day she would act as a guardian and look over the people of earth and aid them as their protectors but until that day came she was free to wonder the lands in which would protect her innocents.

It was a day much like every other when Amelia woke. Her father was wondering the hallways of the castle enjoying the tranquility of his kingdom and the Masters where hard at work in the main boardroom probably deep into their debates of the flow of peace as usual.

One of the Masters (Master Zachary) was standing in the royal garden located in the middle of the castle. His light blue skin shone bright in the light of the garden as he his gazed changed from the sky unto her.

"Good morning young princess." The master greeted her bowing his head softly as she approached.

"Good morning Master." She replied with an utmost politeness.

She was curious as to what Zachary was doing in the garden as she was used to only seeing the masters within the main boardroom.

"What brings you to the gardens may I be so curious to ask." Said Amelia to her Master.

The Master tightened the long white scarf that hung round his neck and smiled thinly to the girl.

"It seems the council have hit a brick in the road Amelia" He sighed.

"The Council and myself are faced with a problem that we can not solve." He informed her as he brushed the snow from his short white hair.

Amelia was curious as to the problem that they faced but dared not to ask.

"Of course you probably know that I am unable to let you in on such information. Since that is the law of the council." He exclaimed before Amelia gathered the courage to ask.

The master laid his hand upon the girl's head and his gaze returned to the skies above.

"Does it not look beautiful Amelia?" The master asked as his eyes glared high above.

The rivers where out. Not ordinary rivers though, floating rivers. No clouds could be seen from the castle garden, but this wasn't strange due to the fact that clouds did not exist. Small thin streams of a water type substance spread itself over the Kingdom skies. Looking at them from the distance made it seem like they were holding the world together. The rivers where like steams of energy that flowed into one another. The colors would change constantly as they merged and spit of from one another, the view was spectacular. But again, this was a sight that Amelia had seen once too often and so had the Master.

"You are right Master, the rivers look ever more magnificent than they did yesterday, but why are out here admiring that what you have witnessed a thousand times before when you have important duties to attend?"

At that the Master laughed aloud.

"You sound more like your father every day young one." Zachary hooted delightfully.

"But alas, you are right, I should get back to work. Such pleasantries should not distract a Master should it?" He grinned liked a fox.

But Amelia did not answer his rhetorical question and simply closed her eyes and with a slight bow left the garden leaving him with his own thoughts.

After a few minutes Amelia dismissed her curiosity of the problem her father was faced with. It was in their nature to forget such things as this, as it would never bring about goodness in the kingdom.

She headed towards the Canal. It was a special place of hers in where she liked to go and watch time pass. She would often wonder around the rim of the flowing steam there and admire the strange fish like creatures that would jump up ever so often to catch their breath. She walked along the bank of the river for many miles for a strange colored fish had caught her attention. It had red and gold scales and 3 eyes upon its head. Ever so often it would jump from the waters and on to the bank to find food. It traveled on four hind legs that seemed to sprout from its rips and catch small insects with a long sticky tough that fired out from a pocket under its neck, before shortly diving back into the flowing stream in where it came.

Amelia had been following it for at least a good hour. She tried everything to catch the strange creature but it was surprisingly fast for its size and unusually smart for any trap that Amelia could conjure up. Eventually she gave up and sat down against a bright green rock in the shade of a passing river in the sky. It only took her a moment to catch her breath, as she had not used up too much energy.

As she sat under the flowing river above she remembered the fruit that she tried to reach from the Acacia tree the day before. A quick thought went through her head; ideas of how to obtain the fruit that she desired, but like always her thoughts were distracted once again due to the shining of something mysterious in the snow in the corner of her eye.

Her vision narrowed slowly. The strange fish/frog type creature jumped from the river unto the bank once more and stopped to watch the curious Angel. It let out a high-pitched squeaking sound much like that of a small bird, but Amelia had focused her attention other ways.

She got down on all fours and started crawling towards the glowing that emitted from the snow. As she got closer the glowing began to pulse. The light was red and seemed to get darker as she got closer and as she did gentle winds started to spiral around the angel and began to pull her closer. Such things were common in the land of angels thus she ignored the winds the twirled in such a strange manner. She crawled, closer and closer with the winds getting stronger and stronger. Her hair blue in her face almost blinding her and her blue skin almost turned white with surprise. She could hear a howling, a wolf?

No, it was coming from the thing that lay before her. It became brighter as she approached. The wind seemed to grab her with its arms and hold her down, but Amelia was strong and fascination flowed through her veins. She had never witnessed something so foreign and wonderful. She could see it now, the wind continued to blow and push her back but she could she. It was a small necklace with a gem in the center. The chain was made of gold and the stone was a deep shade of red. She reached out for it, fighting the forces that tried to stop her.

She touched it.

Suddenly everything was calm, she was back at home in the Kingdom of Light.

She sat still under the flowing of the rivers and held her new finding close to her breast. She opened her eyes slowly and examined the trinket she had seized. On its back read "The Basilisks Tooth."


End file.
